Chapter 4
Team Sun: Bagon, Machop, Kirlia, Scyther, Jynx, Glameow, Sneasel, Shinx, Abra, Chikorita Team Moon: Sunflora, Plusle, Minun, Kricketot, Bidoof, Porygon, Eevee, Cubchoo, Granbull, Farfetch'd Fraxure: Last time on Pokemon Drama Island, Machop fought against Granbull and Farfetch'd for victory. Team Sun won the challenge, and Team Moon eliminated Gorebyss the swimmer just for being bitten by Carvanhas and Sharpedos. Now both teams are tied with ten members each. Farfetch'd: Okay, Granbull, so our little alliance didn't work that round. But it will this time. Granbull: It better, because my bite marks still hurt. Cubchoo: Hey guys, what're you doing? Farfetch'd: Nothing, go away. Wipe your nose, too. Cubchoo: I will. A-a-a-achoo! Cubchoo: I have a feeling they're not telling me everything. Granbull: We're not telling him everything. Even if he's on our team. Kirlia: I've already gotten burned from too much sun on this island. It's very ironic, too, because I'm on Team Sun. Chikorita: How much more can I take of this place? Chikorita: I'm going to need to make an alliance. But who is smart an willing enough to do that? Kirlia: If it's an alliance you want, I'd do it. Chikorita: I'll take you. Bagon: Hey guys, what's up? Kirlia: Look, Bagon, just go away unless you want your jaw hurt again. Bagon: Bye then. Bagon: Even if she doesn't like me yet, I still think Kirlia's kind of cute. Kirlia: Bagon's just weird...I know he's trying to show off. And he's so small... Kricketot: Hey Porygon, could you show me what to do with this explosive bomb? Porygon: You want to be my student in electronics? Kricketot: Well, you know more about it than I do. Porygon: Yes! Porygon: Maybe it won't be so bad having Kricketot here...I take back what I said about him last time. Glameow: Looking good, Shinx. Shinx: Thanks, Glameow. I'm trying out new looks to show off if I have to go home. Glameow: I'll keep you in with me. As long as you promise to do the same. Shinx: There's no promises. You don't know if you'll get out. Sneasel: Granbull and Farfetch'd. They're both such good, mean players. If only I was on the same team. I can't have actual competition in this besides me, so I'll have to take them both down. Fraxure: Campers, meet me by the old mine. Shinx: Why would he want us there? Glameow: Who knows? Let's just go. Fraxure: Today you must go into the gold mining tunnels. Once you're all in, there will be a surprise for you. Eevee: Like what? Fraxure pulls out one of Kricketot's secret gadgets and seals the entrance. Fraxure: Find your way out! Porygon: Did you lend that to him? Kricketot: No, why would I trap myself in an old gold mine? Scyther: Anyone have a flashlight? Jynx: Anyone want a kiss? Bagon: No. And if I had a flashlight, itd be on by now. Eevee: Well, this is just great. Eevee: I'll have to remember never to ask, "Like what?" again. Porygon: Everyone walk in random directions and hope to find your way out. Fraxure: And just to make this more fun, I'm splitting you into five groups of four. In the first group... Bagon: Let's see who's in our group. Everyone say your name. Plusle & Minun: Plusle! Minun! Bagon: I'm Bagon. Shinx: Shinx. Jynx: Jynx. Shinx: Great, we're trapped with her. Bagon: Is that light? Wow, we must have gotten the easiest way out. While Bagon was talking, Plusle and Minun snuck out, getting a victory for Team Moon. Fraxure: Great, Team Moon wins. Team Sun will meet me at the elimination ceremony once they actually get all of their members out of the gold mine. Once everyone was out... Fraxure: Welcome to the elimination ceremony, Team Sun. Ten of you, nine marshmallows. This is an elimination round. These marshmallows go to: Kirlia, Scyther, Chikorita, Sneasel, Glameow, Abra, and Machop. Even though Bagon, Shinx, and Jynx were the first to find the way out, they ruined their chance by letting Plusle and MInun get ahead. Team Sun, vote which one of these three you want off. Kirlia: Sure, I might not like Bagon that much, but he's not bad. And Jynx is far worse. Chikorita: I'm all for getting rid of Jynx. Glameow: Bagon's kind of small and puny looking. Jynx isn't great looking, but at least she tries. Machop: If I want to win, I have to get the best player off. In my opinion, that would be Shinx. Abra: I'm with Machop on this one. Shinx. Sneasel: Jynx is creepy. Even by my standards. Scyther: 'How does Shinx have that many diamonds? That's not normal, but she's a princess...I would be in trouble with the pharaoh if I voted her off. So I'll say Bagon because he's so weird. Fraxure: This marshmallow goes to Shinx. And the last marshmallow goes to...Bagon! Jynx: Oh...I need a goodbye kiss. *Bagon get smooched by Jynx* Bagon: Worst moment of my life. Ever. Fraxure: Bye then, Jynx. Jynx: Bye, everyone! Fraxure: Who goes next? Find out on Pokemon Drama Island!